


Parrish’s Hondayota Alone Time. A Shitbox Sing-Along.

by Polecat



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polecat/pseuds/Polecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam listens to the whole of the mix tape that Ronan gave him and finds out a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam had just finished his shift at work and now he is on his way home, if you can call the apartment above St. Agnes church at home, but it was his, all his. He was so tired he had forgotten what it feels like to be awake and these late shift had really been getting to him, but he just kept telling himself “one more year and then I will be free”.

He was half way home when he realised he had left the radio on and the mix tape Ronan had given him was play that song. How on earth Ronan and Noah had found the murder squash song was beyond him. He was too tired to switch it off and it was helping to keep his eyes open, so he left the tape to play its course.

The song was nearly finished and Adam could just see the top of the church, once he turned the corner he would be home. The song was coming to an end and he was wondering what other songs Ronan had put on when, he hoped that the murder squash song was not on loop.

“Adam.”

He thought he heard someone call his name, but he could never be sure now that he had made the deal with cabeswater. But it shocked him enough that he stopped the car, luckily it was late enough that no one else was on the road. He knew that voice, why did he know that voice. He listened carefully and looked around to try and see what or who had called him.

“I know you won’t listen to the whole of this fucking shitbox sing-along tape but…”

It was Ronan. Ronan Lynch. Why had Ronan recorded himself at the end of the tape? What was Ronan trying to say?

“there is something I need to tell you… have to tell you… FUCK!”

What is he trying to say that is so hard the Ronan Lynch can’t just spit it out? This was Ronan for crying out loud. What was he trying to say?

“I love you”


	2. Adam's thoughts

Shit. A million questions raced through Adam’s head then. What if he hadn’t listen to the whole tape ever and gone off to college not knowing? What if this was a joke? What if he had fallen asleep at the wheel and was dreaming? What if this was Cabeswater tricking him and it wasn’t really Ronan voice? But there could be no “what if”, because Ronan had said that he loved Adam and Ronan didn’t lie. Ever.

Adam knew 100% that he felt the same way and had for a while but had wondered, when he started to look at Ronan differently, that it was Cabeswater love for Ronan that he had felt and not his own. He had been wrong. All those nights that Ronan has spent sleeping next Adam on the floor in his apartment had meant something after all. 

Adam felt that in that moment he needed to be with Ronan, but it was past midnight. Where could Ronan be? He started the car, thoughts racing through his mind. He would try Monmouth first and hope to god that Ronan is there and if not Gansey should know where he is. The fastest way to get there would be to go past St. Agnes. He needed to tell Ronan how he felt. How long had Ronan been waiting to see if Adam listened to the whole of the tape, what if he never did and Ronan never said anything to him about it, and he went off to college clueless on how Ronan felt.

“Concentrate.” Adam though, he needed to find Ronan. He put the car into gear and turned the corner to go past his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter, the next one will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Ronan was there. Well his black BMW was sitting in front of Adam’s apartment. Adam could hardly contain how happy he was to see that car. He parked car behind Ronan’s and got out, locking his car door behind him and stopped. What if Ronan didn’t feel this way anymore? What is Ronan wasn’t here for Adam but had just gone to church?

“Focus.” Adam whispered. If Ronan was up there then he would, god he didn’t know what he would do, something to show Ronan that he feels the same way. But if Ronan wasn’t up there, he had to find him. What if he was in church? He came to church sometime to get drunk, what if drunk Ronan didn’t feel the same way.

Adam started to walk to his apartment, but as he turned around the corner to go up the step he stopped. He was facing the stairs and he saw him. Ronan was here. Ronan was waiting for him. 

Ronan hadn’t notice that Adam was standing there yet. He had his back leaning up the apartment door and he had his headphones in listening to some music with a bassline that Adam could just about hear from where he was standing, even with one deaf ear. But all of a sudden Ronan’s head jerked up and his eyes met Adam’s. Right then Adam swore he saw something pass through Ronan’s eyes, as if Ronan was happy that he had finally caught Adam staring at him for once instead of the other way around.

“Finally Parrish” Ronan said. “How long does it take you to drive home in that Shitbox?” Ronan started getting up and moving out of the way of the door so Adam could unlock it but Adam wasn’t making a move to come up the stairs.

“Come on Parrish, its fucking freezing out here”

Finally, Adam’s limbs remembered how to work and he stared walking up the stairs taking the two at a time, because one at a time wasn’t fast enough. Then he was standing directly in front of Ronan, so close he could feel Ronan’s breath on his face. Adam knew what he had to do to show Ronan how he felt.

Adam only hesitated a minuet, and then kissed Ronan. It took Ronan only a second to get over the shock before he kissed Adam back. Adam was surprised because Ronan kissed him gently as if, if he pressed his lips to hard, he might break Adam. Finally, the kiss broke apart leaving them both out of breath and longing for more.

Ronan had the smuggest smile on his face. “Thought you were never going to listen to the whole of that tape”

“Shut up” Adam said, trying to catch his breath. Then Adam launched them into a second kiss, that filled the longing that they had both felt after the first kiss. They both knew this is what they wanted, here and now.

Ronan broke the kiss away, leaving the both gasping for breath again and fished the apartment keys out of Adam’s back pocket of his jeans. With Ronan’s other hand he entwined his fingers with Adam’s and unlocked the apartment door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I have had a ton of college work to do


End file.
